


Sadie Doyle Makes An Entrance

by fangirl_squee



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're Sadie Doyle and you want an excuse to leave a party early, then the best way to do that is to create a medical emergency for your husband by wearing a heart-stopping dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadie Doyle Makes An Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a twitter convo with Kitty and Maddie about this dress: http://www.maximillia.com/collections/sale-price-low-to-high/products/black-antigua-maxi-dress#.VH6Lr8mjapp

Frank fidgeted with his almost-empty glass and glanced again at the door. Ordinarily he and Sadie arrived at events like this together, but she’d had a few social errands to run before the party and PJ had asked for his help on a case on the opposite side of town.

 

Once Sadie arrived this party would be a lot more bearable. The only problem was, Sadie was late. Not  worryingly late, but late enough that he was considering calling Donna to see if she knew what the hold up was.

 

He signalled for a refill.

 

“And the same for me,” said Sadie from behind him, “Sorry I’m late darling.”

 

Frank turned in his seat to greet her and was immediately glad he was still sitting down, as otherwise his legs would surely have given out beneath him. Sadie was wearing a scandalously sheer dress, black lace giving way mid-thigh to translucent tulle. Despite his previous drinks, Frank’s throat felt very dry.

 

“- Louise was having just a simply  dreadful day and I couldn’t leave her until her sister got back. I do hope you haven’t been waiting long.” She touched his forehead. “Are you alright Frank darling? You’ve come over all flushed.”

 

Frank opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find words,  any  words, to reply in a coherent way.

 

“That is a very nice dress,” was all he managed to say.

 

“Oh, this old thing?” said Sadie, “I’ve had it for ages, surely you’ve seen me in it before.”

 

“Sadie love, if I had seen you in that dress before, I would most certainly remember it.”

 

Sadie hummed noncommittally as she took a sip.

 

A woman about Sadie’s age approached, throwing her arms open. “Sadie!”

 

“Margaret! So lovely to see you!”

 

Sadie turned to greet the woman. As she moved, Frank saw that her dress was also backless. He drained the rest of his glass, feeling hot all over.

 

He turned towards the bartender, not taking his eyes off Sadie.

 

“These drinks need ice. Or perhaps  I need ice. It is extraordinarily warm in here,” said Frank, loosening his bow tie.

 

“If you say so sir,” said the bartender, pushing whiskey on the rocks towards him.

 

Frank pressed the glass to his forehead briefly before taking a sip, still watching Sadie. She was making her usual rounds, the sheer tulle shimmering as she moved. Occasionally she would glance back to where he was sitting and smile (and sometimes roll her eyes, depending on who she was talking to).

 

Frank leant heavily on the bar as he watched her flitting quickly from one group to another. It took her some time to get back around to him. He made sure he had a drink waiting for her as she approached. They clinked glasses.

 

“Thank you darling,” she said, kissing him quickly (far  too quickly) on the cheek, “it’s been a tremendously long day.”

 

“We could always leave early, if you’d like,” suggested Frank.

 

“Oh I don’t know if we could, this party’s been planned an absolutely tremendous time in advance, we would need a very good reason to leave early,” said Sadie.

 

She perched on the bar stool, the slit of the dress revealing her bare leg all the way to the start of the lace. Frank choked on his mouthful of whiskey.

 

Sadie was beside him in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Are you alright darling?”

 

“Yes,” Frank managed, “it just went down the wrong way, that’s all.”

 

Sadie continued to rub his back, the circles slower than before. Rather than making him feel relaxed, the skin underneath Sadie’s hand felt electrified. She was standing so close Frank felt sure he could feel the heat radiating off her bare skin through his suit.

 

“Are you quite sure you’re feeling alright darling? You’ve looked very strange all night.” Sadie put a hand on his forehead, her eyes serious. “Do you feel ill at all?”

 

“Not … exactly.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Sadie love -” Frank lowered his voice slightly, “it’s your dress.”

 

Sadie frowned. “My dress?” 

 

She ran her hands down the front of her dress as though to check for imperfections. Frank’s eyes followed the movement before quickly flicking back up to her face. Sadie, who had been following his gaze, raised an eyebrow and Frank felt his cheeks grow hotter, if such a thing were even possible.

 

“Yes, your dress is definitely the cause.”

 

“Why, what on earth’s wrong with my dress darling?”

 

“Absolutely nothing dear, it’s just that,” he moved closer to her, murmuring the next part into her ear so they wouldn’t be overheard, “it’s just that I think it would look even better if you were not in it.”

 

Sadie drew back slightly, one hand on his chest, so they were facing each other. “Why Frank, I think that would cause quite the scandal if I were to do that here.”

 

“Oh, undoubtedly it would, which is why I would like very much for us  not to be here. As quickly as possible.”

 

Sadie grinned. “Well, far be it from me to be a cause of your distress darling. I’ll let Margaret know that we must absent ourselves from the rest of the night due to illness.”

 

Sadie slid her hand up and caught the loose ends of his bow tie, pulling him up for a quick, deep kiss, before moving through the crowd to Margaret, and leaving Frank breathless and aching in her wake.

 

Sadie returned, beaming. “All done, darling. Margaret asked me to pass on her wishes that you feel better soon, although I’m sure that you will make a miraculous recovery the moment we get home.”

 

“I have a feeling you’re right Sadie love,” said Frank and they walked out into the cool night air, “Just as you are the cause, I believe that you will be the cure as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr: mariusperkins.tumblr.com


End file.
